


Sweet music playing in the dark

by Fullsizecandy



Series: Rare is this love [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Beta, Song Lyrics, can i tag hozier in this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullsizecandy/pseuds/Fullsizecandy
Summary: Chloe had no right to be jealous over a song.Even though she always thought that Lucifer's songs were for her. This was not the case. He was with Eve, Chloe lost her chance and it was okay.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Eve/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Rare is this love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852087
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	Sweet music playing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Every Hozier song is a Deckerstar song and you can't prove me wrong. English is not my first language and I haven't written in a long time. This is mostly for me so I can stop being harassed by Chloe and Lucifer everytime I listen to Hozier. But... enjoy?  
> The song is Hozier "Almost (Sweet Music)"

Chloe wasn't jealous. She wasn't.

  
Eve was one of the nicest women she's ever met and well... she was the first woman. Nothing Chloe could compete with.  
Lucifer was slowly, but surely, talking to her again, trusting her again and Chloe didn't want to ruin it. She wanted her partner, her friend back. If that meant swallowing jealousy that was slowly brimming under her skin, she could manage.  
It would just be a tad easier if Ella didn't pick Lux as their destination for a Tribe Night.

  
"Come on, Chloe. Where else would we go? Are you gonna find another club that reserves their best booth just for us? Or give you free booze?", said Ella when Chloe awkwardly mentioned a change of venue on the phone. There was no way to convince Tribe to find a different place.

  
Chloe sighed and played with her necklace (another thing that constantly reminded her that she carried Lucifer with her wherever she went).

  
"You're right. Sorry, it was a dumb idea anyway. Do you want me to pick you up? I'm almost done getting ready." She left her bedroom, looking around for her keys and wallet.

"About that. You're not taking your car. I'm already on my way. You're drinking tonight."

  
"I'm not really planning on drinking much, I don't mind driving...", she started but stopped herself hearing a car on her driveway. "Is that you?"

  
"Yup. Get your ass out of the house, you deserve a day off, Chlo." Ella hung up and Chloe put her shoes on and left her car keys in the house. Maybe this would be good. She didn't remember last time she actually got drunk and didn't have to think about her responsibilities. Other than that time when she practically jumped Lucifer... No. She shook her head, checked one again if she had everything, and closed the door.

Ella and Linda were already in the car. It was Linda's first night just to herself after giving birth to Charlie. She looked tired but happy and Chloe smiled a little, remembering those days when Trixie was just a small bundle of blankets and curious eyes.  
She greeted the girls and the uber driver and settled in for the drive, while Ella continued talking Linda's ear off.

  
"...I'm positive I can convince Lucifer to sing tonight too.", she rubbed her hands together. Linda smiled and checked her phone, reading a message from, presumably, Amandiel.

  
"I don't think Lucifer needs much convincing when it comes to singing, Ella," the doctor said fondly " he does that every night for the patrons at Lux anyway."

  
"Well duh, but it's different! I'm on a mission to make him sing personal songs. Love songs, Linda!"

  
Chloe stopped listening to them, looking through the car window.  
Love songs were Lucifer's specialty, she thought bitterly. Her mind drifted to the collection of jazz vinyls that was sitting in a box in her bedroom.

They were stuck in the car, waiting for movement in the house they were watching. Chloe knew this was one of the parts of the job that Lucifer hated. The quiet, stillness, boredom. He was not made for this. She could see his leg bouncing up and down and his fingers drumming some kind of rhythm on his knee. She rolled her eyes and turned on the radio. They were far enough that a little bit of quiet music shouldn't be noticeable and she knew it would calm him.  
He looked at her and smiled, his fingers readily reaching for the buttons to find a different station. But then he stopped and cocked his head, listening.

"Is that... jazz, Detective?", he asked with a small smile on his mouth, appreciating her choice in music. "I thought you only listened to those horribly catchy 90s jams."

  
She kept her eyes on the house, windows still dark, seeing no movement. That's when she decided to look at him.

  
"My dad was into jazz. Every weekend he would let me pick a vinyl and we cooked together. My mom hated it". She explained, giving him a smile too. He hummed and visibly relaxed in his seat, having something to focus on. They listened to the quiet melody, letting it fill the silence in the car.

  
"And 90s jams are classics, don't shame my musical taste". She said after a while, her tone light. Cracking jokes was a part of their relationship that she particularly missed.  
Lucifer looked at her and smiled, his eyes bright.

  
"I've seen many loops in Hell where "Don't stop believing" plays on repeat. And you listen to it willingly. Your playlist would be a great torture device in Hell, Detective".

  
She snorted and rolled her eyes.

  
"If you say so, Lucifer."

  
The song changed and they both looked at the house. Still dark. She turned the volume up, just a little bit. It was one of her dad's favorite songs and she wanted to hear it more clearly.  
They started humming, almost simultaneously, whispering lyrics under their noses. Lucifer still sounded beautiful, even if she could barely hear him.

"What happened with your dad's vinyls, Detective?", he asked surprising her.

  
"Oh. I think my mom packed it after he died. Maybe she sold it. I don't know. She wouldn't let me keep it though and well... she wouldn't let me play it even if I had it. I guess it hurt her too much.", she said with a weak smile. "I still remember the songs. Have a playlist with his songs, so if I miss him..."

  
"Music is a powerful thing," Lucifer said softly, interrupting her.

  
"It sure...." she stopped, turning off the radio. Their suspect left the house, rushing to his car.

  
She turned on her car, their moment ruined and they followed the man into the night.  
The next day, there was an old-looking box on her doorstep. She didn't have to look inside to know that Lucifer brought her the memories she cherished so much.

Chloe had to admit that skipping the line to one of the most prestigious night clubs always made her feel good. She somehow understood now all of the people she knew that loved to brag about knowing an owner of something. It made her feel special.  
Lux was packed as always.  
They had to push through hot, sweaty bodies until they reached their booth, the only empty one. There was never no "reservation" sign, but still, everyone somehow knew not to sit there. The girls sat down and suddenly, Maze appeared next to them.

  
"Took you long enough", she said, sprawling on her seat.

  
"Hello to you too, Maze", Chloe smiled, taking off her jacket, showing a white blouse underneath. It wasn't anything fancy (not like she needed to abide by the dress code to get in), but it made her feel sexy. It was one of the few items she owned that was silk and it felt amazing against her skin. "I'll get the first round." She told the girls, not sitting yet.

  
She made her way to the bar, happy that Patrick was the one working tonight. She liked him and she knew he liked her too.  
He grinned at her sight and immediately came to her, ignoring other customers.

"Good evening, Detective! What can I get you tonight?"

  
"Hi, Patrick. Can we get the same drinks we had last time? Tequila shots too." She knew that her friends were hell-bent on drinking tonight and if she was being honest, she wanted too. "And a glass of white wine please." She added. She forgot to ask Linda whether she was breastfeeding or not and wanted to have something for everyone, just in case.

  
Patrick left to prepare their drinks and Chloe took out her wallet. She was watching him, making sure he couldn't see her before she slipped some money into the tip jar. But of course, he noticed.

  
"Detective, do you want me to lose my job?" He said playfully, shaking his head.

  
She laughed and hid her wallet.  
It was a game they played every time Tribe came to Lux. They were never allowed to pay their tab so they tried to tip as much as they could without getting caught. Ella once stole the jar and just took it around the club, telling everyone they need to tip at least once.  
Chloe looked around the club, trying to find Lucifer or Eve, but they were nowhere to be seen. She ignored the rising heat in her belly, jealousy that was trying to claw its way out of her.

"Here you go. The boss should be down any minute. I think he was waiting for you to show up, you know he likes a dramatic entrance", Patrick put a tray on the bar, filled with drinks, and sent her a knowing smile. She nodded her head and took the drinks to her friends who were in the middle of a passionate conversation.

They stopped when they saw her.

"What's that about?", she asked, frowning a little bit at their sheepish smiles.

  
"We're...um...' Ella stumbled over her words, trying to come up with some kind of excuse.

  
"Hell, Ellen, couldn't be less obvious." Maze rolled her eyes and took one shot from the tray. "They were wondering what kind of nauseating song Lucifer is going to sing tonight for you."

  
"I don't think..." Chloe started and then bit her lip, stopping herself. "If he's going to sing for anyone, it will be Eve." She finally said and sat next to Linda.

  
"How are you feeling?" She asked the doctor, trying to change the subject.  
Linda smiled brightly and took a sip of her wine.

  
"Tired. Scratch that. I'm exhausted, Chloe. This is the first night I feel like a human and not a human cow."

  
Girls laughed and Maze started asking questions about breastfeeding and how painful it is. Chloe knew that she wasn't asking out of compassion but Linda didn't seem to mind.  
After the shots, the girls were nursing their drinks while Linda went to the bar. That's when Ella squealed and yelled "Eve!", waving her arms around.  
And there they were. Lucifer and Eve made their way to the booth, both looking stunning, like something out of this world.

"Good evening, Ms. Lopez. I trust you're having a good time?" Said Lucifer, standing over them, one hand holding a drink, the other wrapped around Eve's waist. Chloe took a long sip, blaming the heat in her on the alcohol.

  
Eve sat next to Maze, which the woman didn't seem to mind and it was one of the few situations when Chloe could see Maze talking so freely and open.

  
"We're having the greatest time. Sit with us, buddy!"

Lucifer's lips stretched in a small smirk and he sat down next to Chloe, offering her a quiet "Detective" as a hello.

Conversations were flowing but Chloe couldn't focus on the words. The alcohol was warming her body, making her mind fuzzy and Lucifer's thigh pressed to hers wasn't helping. He seemed relaxed, his body at ease and when he put his arm behind her, resting it on the booth, almost touching her, she stopped breathing for a moment.  
Which, obviously he noticed.  
He looked at her apologetically, ready to move and she didn't know how to explain to him, that she wasn't afraid. It wasn't fear of the Devil touching her that made her lose her breath. Instead of saying anything, she smiled at him and let her head rest on the soft material of the booth, her hair touching his arm.  
She hoped that would be enough to make him understand.  
Linda came back with the drinks and their moment was gone, both of them moving so Linda could sit down.

"Ella, stop harassing Lucifer.", she scolded giving her another drink from the tray.

  
"I'm not harassing anyone! We had a deal!"

  
"That we did, Ms. Lopez. And I'm a devil of my word."

  
Lucifer finished his scotch in one long gulp and got up. His fingers touched Chloe's neck, just barely.

  
"Right. What are you in the mood for tonight, Ms. Lopez?", he asked putting his glass down on the table and looking at Ella awaiting her response, even though Chloe was sure he already knew the answer.  
Ella's eyes shone with excitement and most definitely, the amount of shots she's taken before.

  
"I'm in a mood for a love song, buddy."

  
All of them rolled their eyes or sighed, already knowing how this goes. The same exchange of words happened every time they were at Lux.

  
"Dear Doctor, I believe it's unhealthy to force a poor chap like me to share feelings. What's your professional diagnosis?"

  
"Lucifer, it's important for people to have an outlet for their emotions." Linda played along, as always. Chloe secretly thought that the doctor also enjoyed those songs and she was pretty sure it was one of the things they talked about during Lucifer's therapy.  
The devil rolled his eyes and clapped his hand.

  
"Very well, then.", he said and walked towards the stage.

The club got quiet. Chloe knew most of the people came here just for Lucifer, hoping to see him, hear him, spend a night with him. Ever since she's known him, she knew that every person that attended Lux was coming here just for a chance with Lucifer.  
Their booth was right in the middle of the club with the perfect view of the stage, it was Lucifer's booth, the one he always sat at when he was granting favors. People were always surprised when the Tribe had the balls to sit at the owner's spot. No one else was allowed.  
Lucifer played with the guitar, tuning it before he turned to the crowd smiling brightly and welcoming his guests.  
Maze gave Chloe another shot, looking at her as if she was trying to say that she's going to need it.  
Chloe took it and kept telling herself that even if the song was about Eve, it would be okay. They were together. Chloe had no right to be jealous over a song.  
Even though she always thought that Lucifer's songs were for her. This was not the case. He was with Eve, Chloe lost her chance and it was okay. They were friends. He moved on and she was fine and as long as she could have him in her life as a friend and a partner, she would be fine.

And then he started playing. The first time she saw Lucifer using a guitar, she was surprised. He just laughed and told her _"Darling, I'm the Devil. I can play any instrument."_

  
But it was still a sight. When he played the piano, he usually looked somber, lost in his thoughts. The guitar made him looked younger as if he was having more fun being open about the subjects of his singing.  
Lucifer stopped briefly, clapped a rhythm for people to follow, and then continued pulling the strings on the guitar.Ella and Linda started clapping with the crowd, Maze and Eve still talking, even though Chloe knew that Maze was listening.

  
" _I came in from the outside, burned out from a joy ride.She likes to roll here in my ashes anyway.Played from the bedside is "Stella by Starlight".That was my heart, the drums that start off "Night and Day"."_

Chloe felt like she couldn't breathe. She knew all of those songs, they sang them together that one time in the car. She raised her eyes to look at him and noticed he was looking at her too. He offered her a sad smile and she knew that even though he was with Eve, he was serenading her. It was still for her.

  
_"The same kind of music haunts her bedroom.I'm almost me again, she's almost you."_

  
Linda took a napkin and a pen. She did that sometimes when he was singing, Chloe was sure that even though she wasn't working, she was getting ready for the next session with Lucifer.

  
_"I wouldn't know where to start, Sweet music playing in the dark. Be still, my foolish heart, Don't ruin this on me"._

  
Lucifer took her eyes off her for and looked at Eve. She was smiling, moving her head to the rhythm. Apparently not getting the hidden message, which somehow for Chloe, felt almost like cheating.  
He sang some more before his gaze came back to Chloe who was listening, drinking in every word, trying to connect the dots, and translate the song to their own situation.

  
_" I got some colour back, she thinks so, too.I laugh like me again, she laughs like you."_ His smile was sad, same as his tone. Almost longing and she hoped she understood him correctly. She hoped he was getting the right message.

  
_"The very thought of you and am I blue? A love supreme seems far removed, I get along without you very well some other nights."_

  
She loved him. It wasn't a secret and she wouldn't deny it. She knew Lucifer loved her too. But their history was so complicated. And he thought she would never accept him for who he was. Chloe kept looking at him, drinking in every word, knowing that even though he was with Eve now, he still loved her. She just needed to show him that she accepted all of him, not just the human parts. And she didn't know how, but she decided she would figure it out. She couldn't let him go without trying first.

  
_"She'll turn to me awake and ask, "Is everything alright?" And, Lord, I wouldn't know where to start. Sweet music playing in the dark. Be still, my foolish heart, Don't ruin this on me"._

  
The song ended and the club erupted with praises. Eve made her way to Lucifer and kissed him. He offered her a chaste kiss, but his eyes were still on Chloe.  
He was with her because he thought she was the only one who accepted him fully and still wanted him. Chloe just had to make him realize that that wasn't the case. She was here. She accepted him and loved him. Devil face and all.  
They walked back to their booth and Lucifer looked at Ella.

  
"Was that up to your satisfaction, Ms. Lopez?", he asked, seemingly relaxed but Chloe could see the tension in his shoulders.

  
"Duh, buddy! That was SO sweet!!", Ella was chirping away, asking him about some of the lyrics.

  
"Interesting choice of words, Lucifer. Why so many references to jazz music?" Asked Linda, closing her pen and folding the napkin.  
Lucifer looked at her sheepishly.

  
"I've been listening to a lot of it lately." He waved his hand at the bartender, getting another drink in seconds.  
"I guess I was inspired by it."

  
"Music can be a powerful thing," Chloe said softly and he looked at her. He looked surprised as if he didn't realize she would remember.

  
She felt a new wave of determination hitting her. She would get him back. She still had a chance.  
For the rest of the night, they were either sitting together, talking or dancing. Eve even offered to braid Ella's hair and was as sweet as always. Chloe really liked her. She just wasn't right for Lucifer.  
She knew their situation wasn't perfect, but when she was sitting there, resting her head on Lucifer's shoulder after a couple more drinks, his fingers playing with her hair, while Eve and Maze were on the dance floor, she felt like she had all the time in the world to make him hers.

  
"Darling, I've always been yours." He whispered into her ear after she told him her thoughts.

She didn't have time at all. Some nights later, they stood on his balcony, he kissed her and left, leaving her with unsaid words and it felt like music disappeared from the world.


End file.
